


TsukkiKage Week 2015

by moonlight_mercenary



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Songfic, these are all crammed drabbles with different writing styles I tried to explore basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_mercenary/pseuds/moonlight_mercenary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles during tsukkikage week 2015. Belatedly crossposted from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. distractions and unspoken vices (day 1: habits)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd when posted, still unedited.

The cold had been getting to the flat of two, who had been left with nothing to do. Kageyama had been flicking the lighter on his hand, while trying to settle himself on the sofa in the living area. He _is_  resting, though, but that’s the problem. Nothing solid went through his mind, but the more it stayed like that, the more negative thoughts haunt him, from various sources. _You can never be the best anymore, stop dreaming… Everything you have right now will be gone soon, just like back then…_

He actually doesn’t remember where he picked up the fixation on playing with the small device. All he knew was that the flame from the lighter felt like a light to drive away the dark thoughts surrounding him. And so he lights it up, repeatedly, enchanted by the small flame.

Resting on his shoulder, Tsukishima watched him flick the lighter on and off over and over again, while listening to his playlist through earphones. Normally, the taller man would say something about it. He would have, if it were him from _back then_.

But things have been different now. Whether he liked it or not, he can say that he finally got to know the setter– his unlikely _lover_ – better than anyone else. And he also knew better than to speak up about it.

So instead, Tsukishima settled for removing one earphone bud from his ear and placing it on Kageyama’s, earning attention from the raven, distracting him from his vice.

“Have you listened to this yet?” The middle blocker asked.

Kageyama shook his head and paid attention to the song Tsukishima had picked. Thankful for the distraction. Thankful for the other’s existence, which glowed brighter yet softer than the flame he had been staring at, driving away his looming shadows.  
  
It did not escape Tsukishima’s notice when the other decided to put the lighter down on the coffee table. And like a peasant with his load suddenly lifted from him, he finally settles to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos to the people who would actually get the reference to this.
> 
> feel free to talk about moonlight to me on [Tumblr](shsltitanenthusiast.tumblr.com)! been pretty inactive though, so I'll try to get my groove back on. for the love of the ship hahaha ^^


	2. gray areas and shared dreams (day 2: school/dreams)

“Good morning, Your Highness~” Tsukishima greeted in a sing song manner, with Yamaguchi surely smirking behind him, when they saw Kageyama pass ahead of them on his way to school. But he stopped short from laughing when he realized that the other didn’t even give him a glare that could have froze hell he had set up.

He wasn’t one craving for a reaction from his teammate though, definitely _not_ , it was just  _curiosity_ that got ahead of him, that got him checking out the raven. Unwelcome _yet familar_ concern flooded him when he saw the exhaustion from the other’s face. And it made him rethink again, it’s already weird enough that he caught up with the setter in the first place. _Is he going to be okay? He’s usually early and running, isn’t he? Why do I even remember…_ Tsukishima dismisses and walks ahead to his classroom, followed by Yamaguchi who gave Kageyama a briefly concerned look.

* * *

_“See you later, Tobio!”_

Kageyama jolted his head at the greeting, and looked up, only to see no one near him anyway. He rubbed his eyes. Was he still half-asleep? Was he imagining things? He’s already sitting on his seat inside his classroom before he realized it.

He knew he had his body on auto-pilot mode when he was on his way to Karasuno. He had been out of it for the past few days, and he had nothing to blame it but his lack of sleep. It wasn’t that he had insomnia, but he had dreams lately that have been quite _vivid_ and _repetitive_. They weren’t nightmares, but it bothered him nonetheless.

Why would he dream about living with the teammate he gets along with the least, of all people? Not just that, but the eyes behind those glasses in his dreams were more _sincere_ , and it reflected on his gestures. _When he blew out the lighter Kageyama had lit on the dream… When he called him ‘Tobio’ in a casually sincere manner to get his attention…_

Kageyama almost wished it was real, and found himself in the danger of mixing his dreams up with reality. And so he tried not to sleep. And here he was, between the state of being asleep and awake. And the voice that woke him up felt too real, yet he’s sure it’s part of his dream, though.  
  
He pulls on his hair. He needs to get through this. And maybe he needs sleep later. But club would have to come first.

* * *

Kageyama is actually surprised when he saw Tsukishima appear in the club room before he did, before _anyone else_ did. He wasn’t able to help the flinch he made when he saw the other and realize that they’re _alone_. He inwardly cringed and prepared himself for whatever comment the other would make. He wasn’t even in the mood to retort.

“You weren’t yourself earlier, are you going to be alright in the practice match?” Tsukishima asked, and it was something Kageyama did not expect. It sounded concerned, genuinely concerned. It’s just like how the Tsukishima– the _Kei_ – he had been dreaming about recently.

And before he realized it, he already muttered the blocker’s first name in attempt to seek comfort. _Ah._

How he wished he was dreaming instead. Or reset time. He didn’t know how to make an excuse from that. He can’t even look at the taller boy up straight. And so once again he braces himself.

 _“_ Oh _. Do I see you later then, Tobio?”_

And Kageyama looks up, shocked, to find the blocker staring at him with _that same sincere expression_ that had been prominent on his mind behind his closed eyelids every night.

He was almost convinced he was dreaming again, until Hinata’s voice rang “Kageyamaaaaaaaaaa!” and bumped on him inside the room, when he snapped back to reality and realized that _no, it wasn’t just him and his dreams_. 

All the other volleyball club members had started to arrive after Hinata did, and Kageyama glanced at Tsukishima only for his gaze to be met.

And they already knew. _See you later,_ the exchange of glances said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to talk about moonlight to me on [Tumblr](shsltitanenthusiast.tumblr.com)!


	3. overnights and looped jams (day 3: music)

If it wasn’t obvious enough, Tsukishima loves music. It was an orderly noise that would keep him company in every moment of his life when it was too silent. He wouldn’t admit it, but it had been his company in his times of solitude.

But if there’s something he did not expect that music gave him, it’s the fact that he fell in love with an unlikely  _someone_ because of it.

It all started with a sudden one-on-one tutoring session with Kageyama (Hinata was left with Yachi to teach him Math, and Yamaguchi went with them instead), when Kageyama decided to offer his house for once. Out of courtesy (contrary to what the setter probably thought, he’s not _that_ rude), Tsukishima accepted the offer.

When they arrived at Kageyama’s room, one of the first things that Tsukishima spotted was an acoustic guitar rested on one corner. It stood out for him because it was probably the only thing that didn’t relate to anything for volleyball, considering that he’s in the room of a _volleyball maniac_.

“You can play the guitar?” He asked Kageyama, who had been setting up the area for them to study on. The raven looked at him as if Tsukishima had been possessed. “I’m just asking,” he clarified.

“Sometimes, when I need to rest but feel like doing something, I play it.” Kageyama went to the corner to pick up the guitar, assuming Tsukishima wanted to check it out.

“So do you sing too?” Kageyama nodded at that.

“Can I listen to a sample later?” Tsukishima followed up before he realized. But music isn’t one he would give up just because he doesn’t particularly jive in with the artist.

Kageyama’s cheeks turned pink at that, before he grumbled a seemingly affirmative response. Tsukishima felt like he won a prize, as he asked the setter to pull out his worksheets to work on.

* * *

“I’ll just go home early in the morning, it’s Saturday tomorrow anyway. Okay, thanks,” Tsukishima spoke to his phone before he ended the call. The tutoring ended really late and Kageyama, again, offered hosting for him to stay the night. Once again, he accepted.

And he almost regretted it, because they honestly had nothing much to do after preparing for bed (he fortunately had an extra change of clothes untouched from cancelled practice, and Kageyama had the other extra things necessary), but then he remembered asking Kageyama earlier for a sample.

When he reminded the smaller man, Kageyama (probably tired of studying) simply obliged and picked up the guitar, before sitting on his bed and started playing.

 _You’re dripping like a saturated sunlight_  
You’re spilling like an overflowing sink  
You’re ripped at every edge but you’re a masterpiece  
And now I’m tearing through the pages and the ink

As Kageyama sang, Tsukishima found himself caught in the charm of his singing, and stared at him playing the string instrument with closed eyes and a content smile ghosting on his lips that are forming the words of the song he realized he’s familiar with.

The music, the song and its meaning, the boy singing it in front of him. Everything at that moment pierced through Tsukishima Kei, and he realized he had fallen in love.

And that night he got to sleep without yearning for his music player, for once. His mind played “Kageyama”, on loop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics are from Halsey's acoustic version of Colors, if anyone's still curious.
> 
> Feel free to talk about moonlight to me on [Tumblr](shsltitanenthusiast.tumblr.com)!


	4. of moonlit windows and shared beds (day 4: full moon/king)

Kageyama never fully understood at first why Tsukishima becomes a lot more gentle to him when a full moon’s light shines on their window at night, especially whenever they make love on the bed beside the window.

Making love. It’s already a huge development compared to just simply _fucking_ , which they admittedly did long before they finally decided to let their prides slip and admitted each other’s feelings.

They have their share of kinks, and they take turns executing it. It mostly revolves around power play. Tsukishima sometimes likes the feeling of being roughly treated, sometimes objectified. He said that it was because in those times, he likes to _let go_ , forget himself and everything else.

In these times, Kageyama grants them usually by depriving something from the former middle blocker for a short amount of time. May it be the freedom to speak unless asked, freedom to move, freedom to climax as he pleased, or sometimes even freedom to breathe. Tsukishima thanks him after that, and Kageyama doesn’t ask why,

Kageyama doesn’t ask anything about it, because he also feels the need to let go sometimes. And in those episodes, he leaves everything to Tsukishima. Lets the taller man forcibly take his crown and throne away from him, and paint the usual endearment “King” with malice in his voice, like how he paints Kageyama’s skin with marks from him. In the back of Kageyama’s mind, he knew the malice wasn’t real, compared to years ago. And he knew it was the same for Tsukishima.

Sometimes he doesn’t understand how come they’ve gone this far. Putting complete trust with each other from how they were onto each other’s necks before. On hindsight though, maybe it’s because they were like that that they trusted each other. Neither side didn’t hesitate on showing their real thoughts to the other right from the start.

Going back, though, this almost nightly rendezvous between them gets even more _heartfelt_ when the moon shines the brightest on them through the window. When Tsukishima’s cold touches become warmer as they made their presence known all around Kageyama’s body. _I’m here, I’m with you, I love you_ , the kisses and touches say.

Once moonlight hits their figures perfectly, they simply become _one_. Usually, Kageyama just _feels_ and he melts into Tsukishima’s embrace as he meets the latter’s thrusts with his own.

One time, though, overpowered by curiosity, Kageyama for once kept his eyes open, and that’s where he realized why Tsukishima becomes more gentle in the face of a full moon.

The soft, silvery moonlight that hit the latter’s face emphasized the warmth on his golden eyes and the small smile on his lips that were uttering sweet words on him. “It’s okay, I love you, Tobio, I’m here,” he mutters. Kageyama couldn’t help but call the other’s first name over and over again as he ran out of other words to say, drowned by the simultaneous pleasure and love in that moment.

The image retained on Kageyama’s mind, even as he saw stars when they reached their climax. 

And so whenever Kageyama sees a full moon, all he remembers is all the _warmth_ that is Tsukishima Kei. He knows, as well, that it goes the same for the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually my first time writing a... mature-themed fic, and this was in haste, but I still hope I can write more in the future.
> 
> feel free to talk about moonlight to me on [Tumblr](shsltitanenthusiast.tumblr.com)!


	5. gazes and forgotten promises (day 5: past)

_“I always feel good when you’re with me.” A young boy with spectacles framing his face reluctantly admitted. To whom, he doesn’t see clearly, and the glasses didn’t help._

_“You’re my friend, Kei!” A voice boomed, and the young boy looked around, to find a smaller boy, with a face he supposedly_ knows _but doesn’t recognize. All he saw were eyes that rival the ocean’s blue.  
_

_“Are you always gonna be there when I grow up?” The young boy asked. Silence went on between them for a few moments. “Are you?”_

_”Cross my heart.”_

Tsukishima jolted up from his slumber. He had been dreaming about the same thing over and over again. It had been just a mere dream at first, but on each repetition, he grew more restless.

He doesn’t exactly believe in meanings behind dreams, but he knew Freud’s theories enough to think that maybe his subconscious is telling him something, and that set his curiosity going.

His day goes on like it normally does, though. With Yamaguchi waiting for him in front of his house as he prepared for school, them walking together to school, and sitting in through classes.

Tsukishima found himself spacing out in these times. He wants to think it’s Yamaguchi, but all his dreams involving his childhood friend have been pretty vivid to him, although he found no point in even admitting that. But this particular dream had been surreal. At the same time it felt too _real_. Like a memory.

Was he missing something? Another childhood friend? A fond memory?

The question was unexpectedly answered throughout club time and after. It was perfectly normal, especially when he gets to pick on the King and get a glare from him. Although he also gets glares from the latter even if he doesn’t do anything– _wait. That’s not normal._

He decided to entertain the gaze, and everything clicks when he stared at blue eyes. Blue that rivals the ocean’s.

How could he miss those stares? All this time?

_Don’t you forget about me._

_“Tobio?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some references are from the dialogue from Era's "Don't You Forget". I've been wanting to tackle on this idea for the two and I'm glad I winged it? hahahaha
> 
> Feel free to talk about moonlight to me on [Tumblr](shsltitanenthusiast.tumblr.com)!


	6. surprises (day 6: family)

Tobio is actually pretty observant in things that interest him, and Kei had become one of them. He never gets tired of being surprised, though, and Kei, _surprisingly_ , is a master of it.

_“King, will you move in with me?”_

Those words had been straightforward, like how Kei always had been to him, but the words were also sweet, it caught him off guard.

He also honestly never expected the other to be actually good at being so sweet when they decided to move in together. Sure, Tobio gets the majority of the domestic chores, but one way or another, Kei shows his affection in that _spouse-like_ manner Tobio is weak to.

_“Welcome home.”_

His evening arrivals get welcomed by an amused Kei, a microwaved pork curry rice topping, and a glass of milk. It might be trivial and quite a routine to be a surprise, but it made Tobio feel refreshed everytime.

Another time that surprised him was when they were in a mall, doing something that could probably be considered as a date, when Kei spotted a girl squatting near the railings. Tobio didn’t even noticed at first, but the other did.

_“Where did you last see your parents?”_

Kei asked the lost girl with such a soft voice, and Tobio swore he never heard the other speak like that to him before. He wasn’t jealous or anything though, he just had a brief image of Kei tending to their own child– Although he knew the taller man isn’t fond of kids (and honestly neither is he), and adopting would be troublesome to their lifestyle, but it would just be really nice to imagine them being a family, or something.

He just didn’t expect Kei to ask about that first, the same night when they decided to eat dinner out and Kei suddenly took an arrow to the knee. But of all the surprises, it probably was the best one.

_“Will you stay with me forever? As Tsukishima Tobio?”_

His answer was of course, an unsurprising (but surprisingly enthusiastic) ‘yes’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to talk about moonlight to me on [Tumblr](shsltitanenthusiast.tumblr.com)!


	7. jaded celebrations and uncalled homecomings (day 7: Kageyama's birthday)

_“BAKAGEYAMAAAAAA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!”  
_

_“Tobio-chan congratulations on another year~ hope u’re doing ok <3”  
_

_“Kageyama-kun, happy birthday! I wish you another great year ahead!”  
_

_“hbd Kageyama”_

_“merry christmas”_

The birthday celebrant scrolled down his Facebook timeline and browsed post after post, getting bored from replying to the posts. The older one got, the more– _normal_ of a day a birthday feels. There weren’t much grand celebrations and gifts, anymore. Save for the greetings on his timeline.

Well, he knows that most wouldn’t even realize it’s his birthday if he removed the information on the social networking site, after all. So Kageyama doesn’t know if he should actually count these greetings as sincere or not. And so he decided to close the laptop and snuggle with the blankets on his bed. _Their_ bed. He felt too tired to even feel the slightest enthusiastic about today.

One more thing that made his birthday feel too _isolated_ was the lack of warmth on his side. Kageyama’s birthday had always been a cold one, but then _warmth_ flooded it in the past few years.

Warmth that came from an unexpected certain bespectacled teammate from back in high school. The rest had been history on how they even got together, but Tsukishima had to go abroad for a semester to study as an exchange college student, leaving Kageyama taking care of everything in their home. The other promised to try at least contacting him every now and then, but lately, the other had been too busy to even go online.

And Kageyama finds himself sulking mainly because of that. But this is the first time in years that he gets to spend his birthday alone. He wouldn’t admit it but he feels so _lovesick_. And on his birthday on that. But he really missed the former middle blocker, _is that a bad thing?_

So he spends the night snuggled up on the bed, hugging a pillow he had been spraying with perfume that Tsukishima left in their home (it wasn’t warm, but it reminds him of the scent of the other whenever they decide to just stay on bed, cuddling, after a long day outside).

Kageyama didn’t even notice he fell asleep (with the lamp still open) until he felt something _move_ beside the bed. He quickly turned, almost panicking, to find a familiar face with an equally surprised expression, near his own.

“Sorry, king, did I wake you up?”

“Kei…?”

“I didn’t want to startle you awake, but I was wishing to make it back before the day ended. Happy birthday, blueberry.”

Oh _how_ he missed the warmth the other emitted. Kageyama sat up and wrapped his arms on the other. Questions about how the other’s journey had been, he’ll reserve for tomorrow. All he needed to know right now was the fact that Tsukishima is finally _back_.

“Welcome home, you sly lemon.”

Tsukishima cracked a smile. “I’m home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to talk about moonlight to me on [Tumblr](shsltitanenthusiast.tumblr.com)!


End file.
